Kuki's Changes
by Mackenzie098
Summary: A story about how Wally upsets Kuki so she changes every thing about her she changes except her crush on Wally, does Wally still like her and can he still date her even though Ace is after her?
1. Getting MAD!

Kuki's POV

Kuki was as mad as ever at Wally.

_Flashback_

"Hi Wally" said Kuki

"Hey way 're ya still playing with cruddy rainbow dorkies"

"Their NOT cruddy"

"Yes they 're"

"Not"

"Are"

"Not"

"ARE I MEAN LOOK AT YOU A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD THAT STILL HAS STUFFED ANIMALS"

Wally snapped "SO YOU THINK I'M CHILDISH" "DUH" Kuki left with a hmph.

Wally's POV

Once Kuki entered the room and locked her door he heard a window crash and lots of things being thrown out he then said "Kuki are you okay?"

"I'm just fine" she opened her door

Wally was shocked to see all her stuff animals thrown out "What happened?" He asked in shock

"Nothing I'm just growing up now if you excuse me, Abby and I have some shopping to do!" She then left with Abby

Kuki's POV

"Let's go Abby" she said once she got in the car. Abby then started driving. "Where first the mall or the spa?" "Mall Duh"

In 15 minutes they were in the mall "Let's shop till we drop" they screamed when they entered.

After 1 full hour of shopping the two went to the spa

At the spa Kuki had her nails and hair done. Now instead of long black hair she had her hair cut to 3 inches and now with with pink and blue highlights.

"What do you think" Kuki asked Abby

"I think you look hot now let's go to the treehouse so you can change into your new cloths"

At the treehouse Wally's POV

"She did what?" Hoagie asked "I know big shocker right"

"Dude aren't you worried she is just gonna change even more" Hoagie asked

"No way will she change even more" Wally said

"Look at her right now and I bet your thoughts will change"

"No wa-"Wally was cut off mid-sentence when he saw where hair he freaked out

"Kuki what happened?"

"I cut and dyed my hair Duh" She replied

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to"

Ding-Dong

"I'll get it" Kuki said

"Delivery for Kuki"

"That's me" "

sign here and I'll get your packages"

"Thanks"

"Kuki are you nuts don't sigh stuff unless you actually know what it is!" Wally yelled at her

"Relax Dude stop being so uptight I ordered stuff to re-decorate my room, see you in 3 hours"she said as she picked up her packages

"I bet stuffed animals are in there"Wally said to Hoagie

"Maybe, Maybe not"

3 hours later

Wally knocked on Kuki's door

"Yes?" Kuki asked dressed in ripped jeans, green tank top, white shirt that was of one of her shoulders, green hoop earrings and two bracelets on each arm

"We need to talk"

"What's on your mind" she said as she allowed him to enter her room.

Wally looked around her room and was shocked by her room because now her walls were pink, her carpet was black, taped to her walls were rock band posters and between two of them she graffitied a skill and cross bones, she had 8 beanbag chairs, a flat screen tv, cd case, stereo and she had now instead of a rainbow monkey bed a two person bed that was painted black. Kuki sat down on a pink beanbag chair

"Talk to me"

"Look Kuki I know you love your new look but I want the old you back"

Kuki's reply was "To bad Wally your the one who convinced me to grow up so now that I have I'm not going back so get out!" Wally has never heard Kuki so harsh so he decided to go away and talk to her later.


	2. Kuki's Dates with Ace

Kuki's Page

Once Wally was gone she pulled out her headphones, sat on a beanbag chair and listened to music after about 40 minutes she asked Abby to come into her room

With Abby

"Girl that did not happen" Abby said

"It did and no way am I turning back so tough luck Wally" Kuki said

"Don't you like him" Kuki said

"I do but he wanted me to grow up so I have so now he's gonna get what he requested" She didn't know that Wally was secretly listening to her conversation.

"I mean don't you want to make him happy" Abby asked

"I am he asked me for this so I don't give a damn I mean he didn't want someone childish so I decided to erase her then make a new bad girl" Kuki said waving her hands around her hip.

"Now help me Abby because I have a secret."

Wally's Page

'Can't believe she thinks that' Wally thought to himself 'What is her secret'

He then heard as she told Abby "This is bad news though"

"How?" Abby asked

"You see the deal me and Ace made was that if Wally doesn't admit if he likes me or not in a year (Kuki signed)... I have to go on a date with him."

"A WHAT!" Abby yelled

"A date now help me get ready"

"Okay let me just close this door" Abby said sighning

After the door shut Wally immediately ran to the couch and told Hoagie "Kuki has a date with Ace tonight!"

"A WHAT?!" Hoagie yelled

1 hour later Kuki's PAGE

'This sucks I have a date with Ace at the ice cream polar and not tell Wally' She came out of her room wearing a black mini skirt, green shirt, hoop earrings, 2 bracelets on each arm, green cap and black como-boots. "I'll be back in a hour or sooner" she told her team

"Where ya goin'"Wally asked "To hang out with a friend at the ice cream polar" She then left

At the ice cream polar

"Hi pretty, what's up with you no kiss?" Ace said

"You're lucky that I even showed so don't get your hopes up Acey Boy" Kuki replied not knowing Wally was listening

"So you must really want me because you already have a nickname for m-" Ace was cut off by Kuki grabbing her ice cream and throwing it on Ace's hair

"There's your stupid date!" Kuki yelled an then turned around and started to walk to the door

"Geesh grouch" Ace said

But Kuki heard him and turned around and started walking toward him and said "I'm so sorry Ace maybe I won't leave"

Ace looked up at her all happy until she punched him in the face, kicked him in the leg hard and then grabbed 2 smoothies and spilled them on him "NO ONE AND I MEAN NO ONE CALLS ME A GROUCH!" Kuki yelled before storming out and back into the treehouse mumbling "Can't believe that jerk"

Wally's PAGE

While spying on Kuki he had invited Hoagie because he was bored. So to spy on Kuki they entered the ice cream polar and neither Kuki or Ace had seen them. Wally was quite happy when he heard Kuki yelling but, mad when she started acting sweet but got happy again while seeing Kuki kick Ace's ass. So now he and Hoagie were running too the treehouse they were lucky when they were there before Kuki so they called Nigel and Abby so Kuki can tell them about her date.

Kuki entered and Wally asked her "So how was your date?"

Kuki's face was shocked and she glared at Abby "Well let's just say that Ace might have lost his sense of smell and won't be able to walk for a while."

"Come on tell us all about it" Abby said

"I yelled at Ace so he called me a grouch so I decided to trick him and then I punched his nose, kicked him hard in the leg and grabbed two smoothies and dumped them on him"

"Nice girl" Abby said

"Well good night everyone" Kuki said before going to her room.

Next Day After School Kuki's Page

Kuki and Wally were walking down the hallway but, they stopped when Ace got in their way and said (looking at Kuki) "Our date yesterday was not so great but our date tonight will be better"

Kuki smiled sweetly then said "You have 3 seconds until I give you one black eye or you can wait for two black eyes"

"How about I don't get any black eyes and you give me a KI-"

"Two it is" Kuki then punched him twice and said

"Come on Wally let's bail before he comes back on consciousness" Kuki then grabbed Wally's hand causing him to blush then ran to the tree house.

At the Tree house

"If Ace asks if I'm here say NO!" Kuki screamed at her teammates as she busted into the tree house still holding Wally's hand.

Hoagie smirked at the sight and said "Do you not want me to tell him you and Wally are dating?"

Kuki and Wally looked at their hands, and blushed then moved their hands away and evoided eye contact with eachother and they mumbled "Were not dating"

Then Kuki said "Abby meet me in my room in 5 minutes"

Kuki then left the room Wally got on his cellphone and called his best friend Cody "Hey yo come to the tree house and into my room so we can talk" Wally then left to his room.

In Wally's room Wally's PAGE

"So you want to ask out Kuki Sanban?" Cody asked

"Yeah but Ace is after her but every time he tries she punches him" Wally responded

"So is she hot?"

"She's the girl that is in the living room and she's the one wearing black and green"

"I'll be right back" Cody said running to the living room then after a minute comes back

"She's hot"

"Ask her out and I'll hurt you" Wally said.

The next day the TND were on a mission and Kuki got really scared and jumped and fell into Wally's arms, Wally was running quickly back to the ship to notice Kuki holding tightly on to him, When they got to the ship Wally looked at her still holding her bridal style and she looked at him with her arms wrapped around his neck they then blushed and Wally put her down and she removed her hands "Sorry" they both mumbled with their faces still crimson red.

Wally looked around to make sure no one was around then took Kuki's hand then said "Kuki, Kooks I've been wanting to ask you will...you...um...go on a date with me?"

"Of course Wally" Kuki said smiling.


End file.
